Cartoon Story series (YouTube Pictures Style)
YouTube Pictures's movie-spoofs of Disney•Pixar’s "Toy Story series". Cast (1): * Woody - Jack Frost (Rise Of The Guardians) * Buzz Lightyear - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Mr. Potato Head - Shrek * Slinky Dog - Max (The Secret Life Of Pets) * Rex - Aladar (Dinosaur) * Hamm - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) * Bo Peep - Elsa (Frozen) * Sarge - General Mandible (Antz) * Sarge's Soliders - The Ants Soldiers (Antz) * Andy Davis (Young) - Christopher Robin (Winnie The Pooh) * Mrs. Davis - Mrs. Darling (Peter Pan) * Molly Davis (Baby) - Riley Anderson (Toddler) (Inside Out) * Sid Phillips - Vector Perkins (Despicable Me) * Hannah Phillips - Gratuity ‘Tip’ Tucci (Home) * Scud - Sabor (Tarzan) * R.C. Car - Lighting McQueen (Cars) * Lenny - Zazu (The Lion King) * Mr. Shark - Bruce (Finding Nemo) * Snake - Kaa (The Jungle Book) * Robot - B.E.N (Treasure Planet) * Barrel of Monkeys - Monkeys (Rio) * Etch - Magic Carpet (Aladdin) * The Toys Up On The Shelf - Aladdin Jasmine, And Abu (Aladdin) * Mr. Spell - Norm (Norm Of The North) * Rocky Gibraltar - Li Shang (Mulan) * Mr. Mike - Rafiki (The Lion King) * Bo Peep's Sheep - Themelves * Magic 8 Ball - itself * Troll Doll - Patch (101 Dalmatians) * Combat Carl - Sitka (Brother Bear) * Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Minions (Despicable Me) * Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Dave (Despicable Me) * Janie/Pterodactyl - Jenny And Tito (Oliver And Company) * Baby Face - Bunnymund (Rise Of The Guardians) * Legs - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Hand-In-The-Box - Scrat (Ice Age) * Roller Bob - Diego (Ice Age) * The Frog - Scooby-Doo * Jingle Joe - Sandy (Rise Of The Guardians) * Ducky - Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) * Rockmobile - Sid (Ice Age) * Walking Car - Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo The Movie) * Burned Ragdoll - Voodoo Dolls (The Princess And The Frog) * Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Manny (Ice Age) * Yellow Soldier Toys - Sulley And Mike (Monsters, Inc.) * Sally Doll - Lilo (Lilo And Stitch) * * Cast (2): * Buster (Young) - Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) * Mrs. Potato Head - Fiona (Shrek) * Al McWhiggin - El Macho (Despicable Me 2) * Jessie - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) * Bullseye - Buck (Home On The Range) * Stinky Pete The Prospector - Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) * Evil Emperor Zurg - Darth Vader (Star Wars) * New Utility Belt Buzz Lightyear - Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet) * Tour Guide Barbie - Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) * Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Stuart, Kevin, And Bob (Minions) * Wheezy - Mushu (Mulan) * Rock ‘Em Sock ‘Em Robots - Tulio And Miguel (The Road To El Dorado) * Geri the Cleaner - Geppetto (Pinocchio) * Woody's Hat - Cap Hat (Hats) * Trash Can Toys - Xenomorphs (Alien) * Barbie Dolls - Female Girls Characters Various * Emily - Amy (Clarence) * Older Emily - Twilight Sparkle (EG) (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Amy - Eliza (The Wild Thornberrys) * Amy's Barbie Doll #1 - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Amy's Barbie Doll #2 - Moana Waialiki (Moana) * Amy's Barbie Doll #3 - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return Of The Sea) * Flik (In Outtakes) - Simba (The Lion King) * Heimlich (In Outtakes) - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * * Cast (3): * Lots O-Huggin' Bear - Rameses II (The Prince Of Egypt) * Big Baby - Jack-Jack Parr (The Incredibles) * Barbie - Wildestyle (The LEGO Movie) * Ken - Emmett (The LEGO Movie) * Andy Davis (Teenage) - Zach (Goosebumps) * Molly Davis (Young) - Riley Anderson (Inside Out) * Buster (Old) - Dug (Up) * Sid Phillips (Adult) - Syndrome (The Incredibles) * A Ride to Sunnyside - Carriage Onion (Shrek 2) * Bonnie Anderson - Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody And Sherman) * Mrs. Anderson - Colette Tatou (Ratatouille) * Bookworm - Hank (Finding Dory) * Twitch - Genie (Aladdin) * Stretch - Megara (Hercules) * Chunk - Rocky (Chicken Run) * Sparks - Frozone (The Incredibles) * Chatter Telephone - Bing Bong (Inside Out) * Cymbal Banging Monkey - Monkey (Kung Fu Panda) * Trixie - Nerra (Dinosaur) * Jack-In-The-Box - Oh (Home) * Chuckles the Clown - Vitruvius (The LEGO Movie) * Buttercup - Marty (Madagascar) * Dolly - Cappy (Robots) * Mr. Pricklepants - Phil (Hercules) * The Peas-in-the-Pod - Kovu, Kiara, And Kion (The Lion King Series) * Daisy - Agnes (Despicable Me) * Lots O-Huggin' Bear Getting Unwrapped - Denahi (Brother Bear) * Lots O-Huggin' Bear Replacement - Moses (The Prince Of Egypt) * Broken Toy Train - Bruton (Dinosaur) * Rabbit Doll - Kerchak (Tarzan) * Rainbow Toy Bird - Kala (Tarzan) * Round Boy Doll - Hiccup (How To Train Your Dragon) * Red Little Dinosaur - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Little Robot Toy - North Pole (Rise Of The Guardians) * Garbage Men (Hunters) - Dr. Facilier And Lawrence - (The Princess And The Frog) * Garbage Toys (Caged Mammals) - Toon Patrol (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) * Totoro - Barney (Barney & Friends) * * Cast (4) * Forky - Olaf (Frozen) * Ducky And Bunny - Donkey And Puss In Boots (Shrek) * Gabby Gabby - Rouge The Bat (Sonic X) * Giggle McDimples - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) * Duke Caboom - Ernesto de La Cruz (Coco) * The Bensons - Captain Smek And Kyle (Home) * Combat Carl's Trio - Larry, Pa Grape, And Mr. Lunt (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything) * Mr. Anderson - Linguini Alfresco (Ratatouille) * Dragon The Cat - Mr. Kat (Kid Vs. Kat) * Knifey - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) * Melephant Brooks - Bigweld (Robots) * Chairol Burnett - Anna (Frozen) * Bitey White - Astrid (How To Train Your Dragon) * Carl Reineroceros - Kristoff (Frozen) * Axel The Carnie - Fear (Inside Out) * Miss Wendy - Belle (Beauty And The Beast) * Harmony - Alice (Alice In Wonderland) * Harmony's Mother - Alice's Mother (Alice In Wonderland) * Lost Girl - Violet (The Incredibles) * Margaret - Jane Porter (Tarzan) * Karen Beverly - Mulan * Caboom TV Announcer - John Smith (Pocahontas) * * Cast (5) * Princess Mira Nova - Rarity (EG) (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Booster Munchapper - Baymax (Big Hero 6) * XR - Oscar (Shark Tale) * Commander Nebula - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) * Warp Darkmatter - Sa'Luk (Aladdin And The King Of The Thieves) * Grubs - Pain And Panic (Hercules), Vincent (Over The Hedge) * Crater Vipers - Hydras (Hercules) * Monster Mutant - Marshmallow (Frozen) * Brain Pods - Gallaxhar’s Clones (Monsters Vs. Aliens) * The Hornets - Darth Vader's Stormtroopers (Star Wars) * Agent Z as Himself Scenes: (Toy Story) #Opening Credits/("You've Got a Friend in Me") #The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting #"The Ants Go Marching To War” #Hiro Hamada, the Space Ranger #("Strange Things") #Jack Frost and Hiro Hamada Fight/Sid (Vector) #Who Will Andy (Christopher Robin) Pick?/An Guardian Accused #Lost at the Gas Station #Going Inside Pizza Planet #Hiro Hamada Meets the Minions #At Sid's (Vector's) House #Playtime with Sid (Vector) #("I Will Go Sailing No More") #Hiro Hamada's Body Bandage #Sid's (Vector's) Window to Andy's ( Christopher Robin's) Window #The Big One #Hiro Hamada, I Can't Do This Without You' #Jack Frost Ask For Help/The Rescue Mission #'Play Nice!' #The Chase #Rocket Power #Christmas in Andy's ( Christopher Robin's) House #End Credits (Toy Story 2) #Opening Credits/Hiro Hamada's Mission #Jack Frost's Lost Hat/It's Toby! #Jack Frost's Arm Gets Ripped!/Jack Frost’s Nightmare #Jack Frost Meets Mushu/Jack Frost Gets Guardian-napped By El Macho! #To The Penthouse #The Roundup Gang #Jack Frost's Roundup #Jack Frost Nearly Loses His Arm #Crossing The Road #Arrival Of Geppetto /At El Macho's Cartoon Barn #Japanese Anime Switch/The Girls Aisle #GoGo Tomago Gets Mad #GoGo Tomago's Story ("When She Loved Me") #Searching For Jack Frost #Into The Vents #To The Rescue!/Jack Frost Stays #Battle With Darth Vader/Car Chase #Jack Frost Vs. Governor Ratcliffe/Rescuing GoGo Tomago #Welcome Home #End Credits #Outtakes (Toy Story 3) #Western Adventure/Playtime/Opening Credits #Andy Grown Up (A.K.A. Zach) #College Packing/Thrown Away #Going To Sunnyside #Sunnyside Welcome #Jack Frost Leaves/Rough Play #Playtime With Bonnie (Penny) #Trying To Escape/The Gambling Den #Rameses's Offer #'I See Andy (Zach)'/Locked Up #Vitruvius's Story Of Rameses #Daybreak #Jack Frost's Advice From A Talking Bing Bong #Reunited/Prison Break #Emmett's Closet/'Prison Riot!' #Spanish Hiro Hamada #Caught/The Garbage Truck #Dump/The End Of The Line #Safe And Sound/Back Home #Goodbye, Andy (Zach) #("We Belong Together")/("Hay Un Amigo En Mi“) End Credits (Part 1) #End Credits (Part 2) (Buzz Lightyear Of Star Command: The Adventure Begins) # New Video # Rescue Mission # Darth Vader (aka Zurg) # A New Partner # Meet Baymax (aka Booster) # A Very Evil Place # Reporting For Duty # Battle For Uni-Mind # Darth Vader's Diabolical Shame # Space Ranger Business # Baymax And Oscar # The Darth Vader’s Atronic Mega Ray # Unauthorized Launch # Mind Control # Stowaways # Target Star Command # Everyone Under Darth Vader's Power # Landing On Planet Z # Facing Darth Vader Alone # Betrayed # Hiro Hamada Vs. Darth Vader (Part 1) # Hiro Hamada Vs. Darth Vader (Part 2) # Hiro Hamada Vs. Darth Vader (Part 3) # Team Hiro Hamada # End Credits/(“To Infinity And Beyond”) Songs: *(Toy Story) Songs (1) *"You've Got a Friend in Me" (Randy Newman) *"The Ants Go Marching To War" (From “Antz”) *"Strange Things" (Randy Newman) *"I Will Go Sailing No More" (Randy Newman) *”You’ Got a Friend in Me” (Duet) (Randy Newman And Lyle Lovett) * *(Toy Story 2) Songs (2) *”Two Worlds One Family“ (Phil Collins) (From “Tarzan”) *"Woody's Roundup" (Riders In The Sky) *"When She Loved Me" (Sarah McLachlan) *"You've Got a Friend in Me" (Mushu's Version) (Robert Goulet) *“Wipe Out (The Surfaris)” * *(Toy Story 3) Songs (3) *“You’ve Got a Friend in Me” (Randy Newman) *”Dream Weaver (Gary Wright Version)” *"Le Freak (Chic Version)" *”We Belong Together“ (Randy Newman) *"Hay Un Amigo En Mi" (Para El Hiro Hamada Español) (Gipsy Kings) * *(Toy Story 4) Songs (4) *“You've Got a Friend in Me” (Randy Newman) *“I Can't Let You Throw Yourself Away” (Randy Newman) *“The Ballad Of The Lonesome Cowboy” (Chris Stapleton) * *(Buzz Lightyear Of Star Command: The Adventure Begins) Songs (5) *“Buzz Lightyear Of Star Command Theme Song” (Adam Berry) *“To Infinity And Beyond” (William Shatner) Movie Used: *Toy Story (1995) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *Toy Story 3 (2010) *Toy Story 4 (2019) *Buzz Lightyear Of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (2000) Movies: * Cartoon Story (YouTube Pictures Style) * Cartoon Story 2 (YouTube Pictures Style) * Cartoon Story 3 (YouTube Pictures Style) * Cartoon Story 4 (YouTube Pictures Style) * Hiro Hamada Of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (YouTube Pictures Style) Category:YouTube Pictures Category:Toy Story Movies-Spoof